Confusion
by Raven Beauty
Summary: YAOI! KuramaxHiei, a short story. Hiei is confused about his feelings. Lemon what can I say lol


Hi there, I'm starting my writing career again. It's been so long since I wrote a short story. If you like this story please check out my other stories. This will be my first time, however, writing Yaoi. I love watching it (The real naughty stuff) and I just love Kurama and Hiei so much and they are just so damn cute together. In my stories I can be funny and serious when I need to. If you have any suggestions (besides grammar I know I'm bad at that) like how the story should progress please tell me and if I use your idea I will give you credit! Well, I hope you enjoy and please review. You know how much writers get a joy out of that. PLEASE, BRING JOY TO MY LIFE! LoL THANK YOU!

Kurama was sitting at his desk doing his homework. "I swear, this work it so easy to me. This is so boring!" He sighed, leaning back in his chair stretching his arms. He gave a smirk and looked towards the window. "Hmm, I knew he would show up tonight." Kurama got out of his chair and walked over to the window, opening it and leaning out.

"Now Hiei, what are you doing here?" Kurama had his head propped on his hand with a sultry smile on his face. "Come on don't be shy, you blew your cover now get in here. I know damn well, you know that my parents aren't home."

Hiei jumped out of the tree and landed in Kurama's room. He had his hands in his pockets as usually and wouldn't look at Kurama. Mostly out of shame that he was caught, but he didn't feel too bad, it was Kurama after all. He looked around the room to see if anything had changed since the last time. It was still filled with many plants and books everywhere. He looked at the desk and saw the homework.

"I suppose you're busy. I should leave." He was heading back to the window when he heard Kurama give a laugh. "What?" Hiei said harshly.

"Oh nothing, it's just you know that homework is nothing for me. So why did you come here anyways? It's been a while hasn't it." Kurama tilted his head slightly. "Two months hasn't it."

_Two months earlier_

It was the last day of the dark tournament. They had just won the dark tournament and were getting much needed rest. Urameshi and Kuwabara were out visiting the girls and they had the hotel room to themselves. They were both sitting in the living room in silence just thinking about all that has gone on.

"You know, as many times as I've looked at death in the face it never makes it any easier."

Hiei just looked at Kurama and looked away. He would never admit to that and Kurama knew it.

"Where you afraid I was going to die?" Kurama asked with a half smirk.

"Why would I care?" Hiei responded harshly as ever. "Like you would care if I died." Hiei stood up and walked over to the window sill propping himself on it, staring out the window so he wouldn't have to look at Kurama.

"I would be deeply upset and grieve. It's hard to believe that you don't care about me." Kurama moved his long hair off his shoulder. Hiei saw this move making him a little uneasy. It was hard for Hiei to process the fact that anyone would care that he was gone in the first place. He figured the only one that would, would be Yukina and she didn't know she was his sister so that didn't matter.

Kurama stood up and walked slowly up to Hiei looking right into his eyes. Hiei moved his head quickly, but just as soon as he did Kurama grabbed his chin and moved it towards him. They stared into each other's eyes without movement. Hiei wanted to push him away yet wanted to keep him there. He had never been this close to him and in a small way enjoyed it. Somehow he resisted and got out of Kurama's intense grasp.

"Why do you fight this Hiei? I know what goes on in your mind. I'm tired of playing these games. As much as I enjoyed them at first it's time for me to caught my prey."

"Your prey, what the hell are you talking about?" Hiei said with anger. He was so confused, he was angry at Kurama for finding out his feelings. He has had feelings for Kurama for so long but didn't know how to express any of it and didn't know if he should. What's the point, he always thought, these feelings are just a weakness and I will train and lose these worthless feelings.

Kurama laughed at Hiei's anger. "I understand, it must be strange for you to feel this way. I hate to be blunt but with you this seems to be the only way I can get through to you." Kurama stopped in the middle of the room and crossed his arms. "I suppose, I knew this game should stop when I saw you fighting, and when I almost lost my life as well. Being in this human body I've become so much more fragile and I never know when my day will be taken away by one of our enemies. I don't want to die not knowing your touch Hiei."

Hiei's mouth seemed too dropped without him realizing it. He backed up till he hit the wall. This was too much for him. What the hell is going on? This was all that was going on in his head. Kurama began to creep towards him. He didn't know what to do. He just froze, one of the first times in his life he was totally lost like a child. But then he thought more. Do I really want this? Is this why I'm not moving?

Kurama walked up to him with their eyes still connected. He put his hands and either side of his head and placed his head on top of his. "I want to be with you. I know you're confused but I know the truth now without you saying a word. I've seen those looks and when I'm hurt I see the pain in your eyes." He then grew a huge smile on his face. "I even know when I was taking a shower and you watched me. Did you not think I wouldn't sense you? Or did you want me to? I heard you when you were sleeping. You never say a word yet I heard my name come from your mouth. What were you dreaming? Were you dreaming of holding me or making love to me?"

Hiei let out a gasp. It was all true. One night when was Kurama was taking a shower he couldn't help himself he just wanted a peek of what this fox body looked like drenched in water. When he looked he could hardly look away. And yes, that night, he dreamed of making love to him and truly being with him.

"Kurama stop this! You have gone crazy!"

Kurama grabbed Hiei in a deep embrace. "Stop denying it Hiei just confess and we can be together. I will do whatever you dreamed about. Anything you want to be with you!" Hiei began to panic. He pushed Kurama out of the way and walked out the door.

"Why haven't you come to see me sooner? Was it because of the things I said?"

"I had my reasons." Hiei knew what had to be done. If he took the first step then everything would work out. They both thought the same thing. He just had to make the first move. He took his hands out of this pocket and crossed his arms. "I've been away because I've been thinking about what you said." Kurama looked at him. He himself didn't know what was going to be said. Kurama was confused as well. It wasn't because he was a man. He had many male lovers when he was in demon form but not as a human. Human emotion was so much different.

Hiei walked over and sat on the bed alongside Kurama. "I don't know how else to do this but," Hiei grabbed his face and placed his lips on Kurama's. Kurama's eyes widened. He couldn't move, he would have never thought Hiei would do this in a million years. He got his answer and began to take charge. Kurama began kissing back passionately. Pushing Hiei to the bed he got on top and straddled him.

"What are you doing?" Hiei blurted out. Kurama quieted him by placing another kiss. He moved his hand up Hiei's shirt searching for his nipples, when he found it and gave it a slight pinch Hiei gave out a moan of pleasure. Never in Kurama's life has he heard this. Hearing that nearly made him cum. Kurama ripped off his shirt and through it to the side. He began kissing down Hiei's neck, down his collar bone, and then to his nipples. He first licked at them softly and then gave it a small bite. It took everything in Kurama's power to keep Hiei somewhat still. He was moaning and moving all around.

Kurama knew this next part would cause him to go insane. Without Hiei realizing it he took off Hiei's pants quickly discarding them somewhere in the room. By no surprise Hiei was completely erect. Kurama was a little shocked by his size. He never thought a man of his stature would be this large, but by no means did he complain. He grabbed Hiei's hard cock with his right hand and began slowly stroking it. Hiei's eyes became wide. Kurama knew he wanted to protest but knew it felt too good for him to say anything.

As he was stroking he licked the top of the head causing Hiei to throw his head back in pleasure and arching his back. Kurama couldn't help but smile out of joy that he was getting this much pleasure from him. He put his mouth on it and began sucking it slowly up and down, knowing this drove him crazy. As he moved he swirled his tongue around the head. Every time he did that he could hear Hiei gasping for air. He knew Hiei couldn't last much longer he began sucking harder using his hands at the same time for even more pleasure.

Hiei grabbed Kurama's hair, making him move faster. Kurama could feel his cock throbbing, he knew he was about to cum. Hiei let out one final gasp and came in Kurama's mouth. Kurama didn't protest he took all of it and swallowed. Hiei went limp lying naked in Kurama's bed trying to get air. Kurama crawled on top of him, brushing off the hair that had gotten in his face.

Never had he seen Hiei like this, his face was flush and yet relaxed. Kurama lay on top of him running his hand through his hair, enjoying his body on top of his. When the next thing he knew he was thrown over on the bed. Kurama was a little shock, but that quickly went away when Hiei began roughly kissing him. Hiei in return ripped off all of Kurama's clothes he hovered over him looking at Kurama's body. He couldn't believe that he was on top of him and was about to do what he was dreaming about.

He began running his hand down Kurama's chest slowly playing with his nipples and coming down giving them a slight lick just enough to tease him. Kurama let out a gasp. Hiei looked up and saw his facial expression. Kurama right now was so sexy to him he almost couldn't control himself. He knew then he always wanted to be with Kurama.

He moved his hand farther grabbing on to his erection. He began doing what Kurama did to him and was able to enjoy the facial expressions he made. He couldn't stand it he had to take him. Hiei moved on top of him and gave him another passionate kiss.

He wanted to see his face as he entered him. He grabbed his own cock and began moving it around Kurama's opening. Kurama was moaning and moving his head back and forth.

"Do you want me to go inside you?" Hiei whispered in Kurama's ear.

"Please, stop teasing I can't take it." With those words Hiei thrusted inside him. Kurama let out a scream of pleasure. Hiei stayed inside him without moving. He was so tight and it felt so good. Kurama lifted his hips telling Hiei he's ready. Hiei began moving in and out slowly at first, watching Kurama's face. Beads of sweat dripped off of him.

"Oh god, Hiei, please go faster!" Kurama said between breathes. Hiei took Kurama's legs and put them on his shoulder thrusting faster and harder. Hearing Kurama's moans get louder. Hearing him call out his name. As he thrusted he played with Kurama's cock. Teasing it, watching it twitch he knew Kurama was about to come and he was too. He lay on top of Kurama thrusting at the same time Kurama lifted his hips.

Kurama wrapped his legs around Hiei's waist and ran his fingers down his back. Hiei moaned Kurama's name.

"Cum with me Hiei." Hiei kissed him wrapping his hands in his long red hair. Thrusting harder, both breathing harder. With one final thrust they both came. Hiei collapsed on top of Kurama trying to catch his breath.

Kurama laid limp as much as he wanted to wrap his arms around him he didn't seem to have the strength. After a few minutes Hiei moved up sitting up in the bed next to Kurama. Kurama gained the strength to set up and crawl towards Hiei laying his head on Hiei's chest. Hiei ran his fingers through his hair, one thing that he always wanted to do.

"So tell me is this what I think it means or did you just want to get this out of your system." Kurama was prepared for whatever answer came. Or at least he thought he did.

Hiei sat there for a minute thinking over everything that happened. But it didn't take him long to realize. He knew he wasn't the greatest with words so he thought maybe actions would be just as good."

Hiei grabbed Kurama's chin forcing him to look in his eyes. "What do you think? You seem to always know what's going on in my head." Hiei gave a smirk and kissed Kurama deeply. Kurama knew the answer. But there was still one thing that had to be done.

Kurama looked at him and smiled "So how are we going to tell everyone?"

Hiei's eyes got huge. "What?!"

Okay, well I can stop now but if you want I can make another chapter that will be funny and have another sex scene. LOL telling everyone, that would be great! So don't be too harsh and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
